The Reaping Tributes POVs
by KatnissTheGirlOnFire19
Summary: The other Tributes POVs during the Reaping to my story TWINS. -Read my story TWINS- Please Review!
1. The Reaping Chiffon's POV

**The Reaping –**** Chiffon's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my brother yelling at me to wake up.

"Come on! Get up! Mum is calling you down!" My brother said.

I dragged myself out of bed and got ready for today.

Today was the Quarter Quell. A special year for the Games. It was supposed to be an honor to represent your District, an honor of going into the Games.

But not for me. I hate the Games. Every year I fear of getting picked. I guess everyone does too, but not in District 1. I think about it as being sent off to your death, making yourself slowly suffer in the arena.

I took out the dress my mum gave me yesterday. I went to the bathroom and put it on. It was the color of soft pink and was very fluffy. It looked good on me, I thought.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I almost tripped over my feet, in the process.

"Kay! I'm ready!" I said, running into the kitchen.

"You look beautiful!" My mother exclaimed.

My brother rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Luke, you look beautiful too!" I said, with my voice filled with sarcasm.

Luke was a year older than me, so he was 18. It was his last year at a chance of getting reaped. He looked like me, blond, blue eyes, tall, and athletic.

"I already know that. I'm also strong," he said smugly. "And attractive. Did I mention attractive?"

Luke was also arrogant. He thinks he can do absolutely anything.

I laughed, "Attractive, eh? Hideous, try hideous."

Luke was about to retort, but my mother cut him off. "You both are beautiful, now head on out to the Reaping. It's about to start." My mother said, pushing me toward the door.

"But I hadn't even had breakfast!" I complained.

"Here," Luke said getting up, and tossing me a bread roll.

I caught it, "This is all I get?" I asked, still complaining.

"Yup," Luke said. "Come on," he continued, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out the door.

"Bye mum!" I said, closing the door.

When I stepped outside, hundreds of people we heading to the Justice Building. I felt like was being squished by these people, smaller and smaller every time.

Soon enough, we were about to sign in. The peacekeepers pricked my finger, it stung a little. After that, I headed over to the 17 year olds while Luke headed to the 18 year olds

"Meet you at home later, Luke!" I said calling out to him.

He gave me a small wave in return.

The Reaping started almost right after I found a spot to stand in. The mayor read the Treaty of Treason. Then they played the video, the same one every year. Explaining why we have the Hunger Games. Our escort, Louis Reade, soon stepped onto the stage.

"Hello! Hello!" He said in his Capitol accent. "This year is a very special year! It is a Quarter Quell!" He said, pulling out an envelope with the Capitol seal stamped on it.

He opened it and read it. A surprised expression soon grew on his face. "Well! This year we all have ladies as tributes! No gentlemen, very interesting!" He said, excited. "Let's get on with it!"

_I drew in a breath; this is almost my last year to get reaped. I'm probably not going to get reaped. I hope not._ All these thoughts ran in my head as our escort pulled out a tiny slip from the glass bowl containing a name in it.

"Chiffon Catalano!" He announced.

The name hit me like a bucket of very cold ice water. I knew that girl…That girl was me.

People turned in my direction and looked at me. I put on an uneasy look on my face. Forgetting that I was supposed to look happy. Forgetting that I was supposed to be honored to represent my district.

I walked up the stage and looked at a very colorful Louis.

"Aren't you a pretty girl?" He asked me. I gave him a small smile in return. "Any volunteers?" He asked, looking at the crowd.

Sadly, no one volunteered for me. I didn't expect someone would, but I had hopes.

"Now, the other tribute!" He said, walking towards the bowl again. His hand plunged into the bowl, finding another name.

_Another unfortunate name that has an owner who will be forced into the arena. Like me, exactly like me, _I thought.

I scanned the crowd, looking for my brother. I found him; he had a sad look on his face, almost mad. I quickly looked away, knowing if I didn't, I would start crying. I found my mother next. Mum, I called her. She had silent tears falling down her face; I gave her a small smile. Trying to reassure her I would be fine.

"Amber Schorl!" Louis yelled into the crowd.

The girl came up, you know that saying, 'Big things come in small packages?' Well, she was like that. She was short, but you could tell she was strong. You could tell she worked out. She had blank face on, not showing any emotions. But I was pretty sure wasn't happy getting picked.

The Reaping passed by in a blur after that. Louis asked for volunteers, no one came up. Amber and I shook hands. Louis announced that we were the 100th Hunger Games tributes, ending the Reaping.


	2. The Reaping Blair's POV

**The Reaping – ****Blair's POV**

It was 8:00am when my alarm rang. I turned it off and bolted out of bed. I showered and got ready for today.

Today was a very special day. It was the 100th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. I was going to volunteer for some other girl this year. I had been waiting for this day ever since I started training, when I was 15. I was the best out of all the girls in my class. I could also beat most of the boys we trained with. Every coach loved me; some of the younger girls even looked up to me.

I came from a family of victors, my dad, mom, brother, and sister. They all survived and were the winners. I want to follow in their footsteps. I want all the glory they had, even more. This was my day; this was _my_ year to go into the Games. It was _my_ time to shine.

I put on my Reaping dress. I tried this on yesterday for mother, she told me I looked stunning. I did, it was purple, a color that looked good on me. All the colors looked good on me, but this one especially. I spun around; the dress fluffed up and inflated like a balloon. I laughed happily; _this was going to be a great day_.

I looked at the clock, it was 9. I couldn't believe I took an hour to get ready. I stepped out of my room, yelling for my mother.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled through the house.

"Kitchen!" She yelled back at me.

I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Will you do my hair?" I asked, between breaths.

"I will, I was just getting some coffee." She said, putting loads of sugar in the cup that contained her coffee.

"I'll wait," I said. "Charlie, toss me a waffle."

"Say please," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "PUH-LEASE," I said like talking to a little kid. "Happy now?" I asked.

He tossed me a waffle, hitting my face. "There," he said innocently.

I pried the waffle off and shot him a glare.

"Charlie, be nice to your sister." My dad said, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah, Charlie." I said, trying to irritate him.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Mom, I'll wait for you upstairs," I said. I stomped upstairs and munched on my face-waffle.

I waited patiently for my mother. Normally, I don't wait, but today was a special day. I couldn't let anything ruin it. Even Charlie, who managed to do that most of the time.

My mother came up shortly, carrying styling products with her.

"Help?" I asked her.

She looked surprised, probably because I don't help people much. After a moment's hesitation, she handed some stuff to me.

"Thanks," she said, still a little weirded out.

Minutes later my mother started doing my hair, then my makeup. By the time we were done, it was near 12. My hair was simple; it was up in a curled ponytail. I had incredibly long hair, so it took my mother long. I had simple make up on too. My mother said I should look natural on camera, so she did it that way.

"Thanks," I said to my mother.

She gave me a smile in return. "You should get going. The Reaping is about to start," she said glancing at the clock.

"Okay and thanks again," I said leaving the room.

I skipped down stairs and put on my black heeled shoes.

"Bye everybody! Going out to the Reaping!" I yelled through the house. I got no response, but I didn't care much. I already told them where I'd be.

Outside, a crowd of people were already in front of the Justice Building. I made my way there, the Reaping was about to start. Everyone was probably there because I signed in without waiting in line. I also might've been late because the Peacekeepers were shooting me angry looks.

The Reaping started right after I found a spot to stand in the section of 18 year olds. They played the video explaining about the Panem and the Hunger Games. It was the same video every year. I knew almost every word. I felt like our escort, Anastasia Violette, she knew every single word.

"Hello, Hello! Hello, everyone!" Anastasia said. This year, she was dressed in a bright pink dress. She also had loads of makeup on_, no surprise there_. She had 10 inch heels matching her dress and a light blue wig, piled up on her head a foot high.

"This year we have a Quarter Quell! Yes, and we have a special set of tributes!" Anastasia said, pulling out an envelope with the Capitol's seal on it. She opened the letter and slowly read it; an overly excited smile grew on her face. By the time she was done reading the letter, she had a smile 3 times as big when she started.

I was practically jumping up and down when she was finished. _Say what it is Anastasia! Come on!_

"Oooh! This year we all have ladies as our tributes!" She said, excitedly. Gasps and worried whispers fell over the Reaping crowd.

_Oooooooh_, I thought. _This is going to be an interesting year_.

"Let's get on with the reaping!" She said, running to the bowl that contained all the girls' names.

Her hand drifted around in the bowl. Finally, she took a name and pulled it out. She ran back to the mic and announced to everyone.

"Blair Xanthe!" She announced.

_Well, I didn't need to volunteer. I was just reaped. All's well though, I still get to go into the Games. But I would've liked to volunteer. _

The crowd parted before me. I tried to walk to the stage, but I was pretty sure I was running.

"Isn't she excited?" Anastasia asked the crowd. Murmurs and whispers filled the people. "Any volunt-" Anastasia tried to continue.

"No! No one volunteer!" I yelled into the crowd before anyone can. Thankfully, nobody did.

"Yes. Eager too," Anastasia said.

I gave the crowd a smile.

"Now, the other tribute!" Anastasia continued. "Amaya Aergader!"

I didn't know who this Amaya girl was, but she looked strong. She had dark brown hair, and gray eyes. She had average height, but she was shorter than me.

When she came up to the stage, we shook hands.

"Any volunteers?" Anastasia asked the crowd. No one came up, I could tell Amaya was happy about that. "May I present to you, District 2 Quarter Quell representatives, Blair Xanthe and Amaya Aergader!" Anastasia continued, ending the Reaping.


	3. The Reaping Pixel's POOV

**The Reaping – ****Pixel's POV**

There was a high pitched sound coming from somewhere. It was very loud, but it was a muffled. It was like I was near it, but far away at the same time. It kept ringing, and it was getting annoying. It was also hurting my ears. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. There might as well a little baby crying and screaming in my ear.

I decided I was probably half awake. And the high pitched noise was my alarm clock. I opened my eyes, my room was really bright. I glanced at my clock, it said 11.

I scrambled out of bed and ran to my bathroom. I tried to get ready quickly; I only had an hour to get ready. Today was the Reaping for the Quarter Quell. The Reaping was going to start at 12.

Half an hour later I was ready. I had on a silver dress, from my mother. I examined myself in my mirror. My hair was black and was cut very short, cropped like. It saved time whenever I had to get ready. I had hazel colored eyes, and I was probably the average height of my age.

I glanced at the clock again, 11:45. _Shoot._ I ran out of my room and made my way to the front door. Nobody was at home, they were probably at the Reaping already. They didn't bother to wake me up. I put on my flats and ran to the Justice Building.

In less than a minute, I was about to sign in.

"You're late," the Peacekeeper said in a stern voice.

"I know. I'm sorry, no one bothered to wake-" I said, getting cut off.

"This time I give you a warning. But the next time you are late, you will get punished." The Peacekeeper said, cutting me off.

"Thank you," I said nervously.

The Peacekeeper pricked my finger and I hurried off to find a place to stand in the section of 15 year olds.

I waited for 5 minutes until the Reaping started. The large screen placed in front of us played the video. The same video every year, I was already tired of it. I have been watching it since I was 6, for all I can remember. It explained to us about the rising of Panem and the land before us, the US.

I tuned it out as best as I can, but I still faced the screen. I was afraid if I didn't watch it, I would get in trouble with the Peacekeeper again. He said he would keep an eye out for me.

Soon enough, it was over. I was happy when it ended, but not happy enough to stop my nervousness. It comes every year; I get nervous whenever the Reaping starts.

"Hello, District 3! This year we have a Quarter Quell! Very special!" Livia Mercier, our escort, said.

She took out an envelope with the Capitol's seal on it. "Let's see." She opened the envelope and read it. An interested expression grew on her face.

"Oh! It seems this year we all have ladies as our tributes!" She continued in her Capitol accent.

Relieved murmurs filled the boys. While the girls all drew in a sharp breath.

"Let's get on with it!" Livia said in a sing-song voice.

Her hand dived into the bowl containing the girl's names.

_Not, me. Not me. Please not me,_ I thought. I drew in a nervous breath.

She pulled out a slip of paper from the bowl. "Razi Capala!" She announced.

I sighed in relief. _But I'm not safe yet, there's another girl tribute_, I thought. I drew in another nervous breath.

Livia pulled out another slip containing the next tribute's name. She opened it slowly,_ for dramatic effect_.

"Pixel Pettigilo!" She said, announcing the last tribute's name.

_No. It can't be. It can't be_, I thought. The crowd of 15 year old girls parted before me. I walked calmly to the stage, trying not to show the shock inside me.

"Nice…hair you have." Livia complimented me when I mounted the stage.

I knew she was trying to be nice. So, I gave her a small smile in return. I looked at Razi; she was as tall as me. We both had short hair, except hers is brown and curly.

Razi and I shook hands, I gave her a smile. I meant for it to be a warm smile, but I was pretty sure I looked nervous. She gave me one in return.

After that, Livia announced, "District 3 Quarter Quell representatives, Razi Capala and Pixel Pettigilo!"

The crowed clapped in reply.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She continued.

Once again, I felt nervous. But this time more feelings mixed with it, fear, anger. There was more to it though. I didn't know what it was.

I made up my mind; I knew what it was now. It was…Excitement, and it horrified me.


	4. The Reaping Scarlett's POV

**The Reaping – ****Scarlett's POV**

An electric shock went through my body, waking me up.

"Ow!" I said, sitting up.

I opened my eyes, looking at me was a blurry face. I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" He said.

"That's what you get Callum. Why did you shock me again? I told you not to anymore." I said, irritated.

Callum was my older brother, he was 25. But most of the time, he still acts like a teenager. He was only the family I had left since my parents died in a factory explosion.

"I was screaming at you to wake up, but you wouldn't," he said. "So, I used this," he continued holding up the device.

"Thos things can kill people you know," I said.

"I know, but I fixed it. So it would release less power," Callum replied.

"Oh, well thanks fixing that thing and not killing me!" I said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now get ready. The Reaping starts in half an hour." He said, walking out of my room.

I ran out of bed and got ready for today. I only had about 10 minutes because everyone has to arrive at the Reaping early.

Today was the Reaping for the Quarter Quell. I hate the Games, every year 2 kids from our district gets shipped off into the Games. As far as I'm aware, we had no victors the past 50 years. Every year I hope that I don't get picked. I always have a huge chance of getting reaped because I signed up for tesserae.

I got ready in 5 minutes, it was a skill I had. I was wearing a faded red dress, matching my hair. I left my hair down, luckily, today it was tame. I ran out of my room and headed to the door.

When I arrived there, Callum was putting his shoes on.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Uhuh." I said, getting my shoes and slipping them on.

I went out the door and ran for the Justice Building, hoping I wasn't late.

"I'll be behind the roped area! Meet me at the signing booth after the Reaping!" Callum yelled after me.

"Okay!" I said, giving him a small wave.

Luckily, I wasn't late when I arrived at the Justice Building. There were still people about to sign in. I took a spot in line and waited.

I thought about what type of year the Games was going to be. Callum told me that each Quarter Quell was special. It was going to be extra harder for the tributes this year. I also thought about what would happen if I was one of the tributes this year. It would probably be horrible.

I didn't know I was in front of the line until the Peacekeeper took my hand and pricked my finger. It stung a little. It hurt as much as the electric shock that was sent through my body earlier this morning.

The Reaping started with the film. It was the same one every year. It explained about Panem and the US. The US was the land before us. But wars started and the civilization crumbled. Out of the crumble something rose, it was us, Panem. The film also explained about the Hunger Games, about why it was created.

Once the film was over, our escort, Hewlett Crowne, appeared on the stage.

"Hello everyone! This year is a Quarter Quell. A very special year." Hewlett said, smiling at the crowd. "Let's see what it is going to be!" She continued in a sing song voice.

She pulled out an envelope. She opened it and read it. Her happy face grew into and excited one.

"This year we all have ladies as our tributes!" She announced.

_I have an even more chance of getting reaped this year_.

Hewlett walked over to the bowl that contained the girls' names. She mixed it up and took one slip.

"Kerri Zitkus!" Hewlett announced.

I let out a relieved sigh, _Yay. But there was another girl tribute that needs to be reaped_.

Hewlett walked over the bowl again, containing the next tribute's name. She once again mixed it up and took out another name. She walked over to the mic and announced the name.

"Scarlett Silvers!" She announced.

My heart started beating rapidly. The crowd parted before me, ad everyone stared at me.

"Come on dear!" Hewlett said impatiently.

I walked and mounted the stage. Kerri and I shook hands, she had an iron grip. From that I knew she was strong. I looked at her more closely. She had a serious face on. I looked in her eyes, searching for fear, there wasn't any. _Lucky her, I'm pretty sure I had fear in my eyes._ She had long black hair, and she was as tall as me.

The Reaping ended after Hewlett announced, "District 5 Quarter Quell representatives, Kerri Zitkus and Scarlett Silvers!"

_As much as I'd like to survive the Games, I knew I wasn't going to. I could try, but I knew I wasn't going to win_.


	5. The Reaping Liz's POV

**The Reaping – ****Liz's POV**

_Whooooooooom!_

I jumped out of bed. _What was that_? I remembered; I lived next to the train tracks. Every morning at this time, a train goes by. It was only 8 in the morning. _I hated living here, I never got real sleep_.

I got up and scrambled out of bed. I went to the bathroom to get ready for today. I _knew something big was going on, but I couldn't seem to remember_. Once I was ready, I went to the kitchen. Everyone was already up. Dad, mother, Zac, and little Mia.

"Morning Liz," my mother greeted me.

"Morning Lizzy," my little sister, Mia, greeted me. She was 2 years old.

"Morning," I replied, picking her up.

She was the cutest thing in the world. She had curly, brown, hair. Like mine, but mine was straight. She had blue eyes that came from my mother. She also had these adorable cheeks that would poof up when she pouted.

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter and munched on it. I shared it with little Mia.

"What will you wear today?" My mother asked me.

"To where?" I asked, chewing the apple.

"The Reaping of course," she replied.

_That's what was going on today, the Reaping._

"Oh, I don't know. I don't have anything yet," I replied.

"I'll lay out something for you then," Mother said.

"Thanks," I replied.

I let down Mia and continued eating my apple. She bounced off into the living room, I followed her. I started playing with her and throwing her around. We kept playing until Zac interrupted us.

Zac was 15; he was a year younger than me. He was a foot taller; everyone who doesn't know me always mistakes him for my big brother. _It's so annoying_; he thinks he can boss me around.

"Mother said to start getting ready for the Reaping," he said.

"Why? It's too early for that, it's only 9." I said.

"No, it's 11." He said, glancing at the clock.

"11?" I asked, I looked at it too, it really was.

_Mia and I have been playing for hours. It didn't seem to be. It seemed like half an hour just passed._

"Okay, watch Mia for me." I said, putting her down.

I ran to my bedroom and found my mother's favorite dress laid out for me. It was a light blue that matched her eyes. But not mine, my eyes were gray. It was also my favorite dress. I had wanted to wear it years before, but it wouldn't fit me.

I went to the bathroom and got ready. Once I was done showering, I put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had gray eyes and long, straight, brown hair. I found that the dress fit me nicely. It fit around the top, and then hung loosely above my knees.

"You look beautiful," someone said behind me.

I turned around, it was my mother. I gave her a smile, "Thanks for the dress."

"You've wanted to wear it since your first Reaping." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah…" I said, trailing off.

We stood looking at each other for minutes, saying nothing. My mother first broke through the silence.

"We should get going. We should arrive at the Reaping early."

I nodded and headed out my room, my mother following behind. I walked to the door and put my shoes on. We then headed out to the Justice Building.

There were hundreds of people already heading there. I looked around; any of these people could be this year's tributes. _Including me_, I thought. I shook that thought out of my mind. _I can't leave my family behind, and I couldn't die. Mia would grow up without knowing me_.

Before I knew it, I was in line and was about to sign in.

"Meet you guys back here after the Reaping," my mother said, hugging me and Zac.

Zac and I waited for 5 minutes until we were to sign in. The Peacekeeper pricked my finger. Blood was seeping out where the Peacekeeper pricked me. It doesn't hurt, I couldn't even feel it. But I didn't like the sight of me loosing blood. They didn't even bother giving out band-aids.

I headed over to the 16 year olds, while Zac headed over to the 15 year olds.

The Reaping started about half an hour after of waiting. The Reaping started with the film. The same one every year, it explained to us about Panem and the Hunger Games. Then the mayor read the Treaty of Treason, explaining the war and _why_ we have the Hunger Games. After that, the Reaping would continue on with Julius Grassi, our escort.

"Hello, Hello, everyone!" He greeted us, in his Capitol accent. "This year we have a Quarter Quell!"

_Oh_, I thought_. I forgot about that. That's what was so special about this year. _

Julius gets his skin color changed every year. Last year he was Lavender, this year he was sky blue. He was wearing a mint colored suit that complemented his blue skin. His suit matched his powdered wig and shoes.

Julius pulled out a fancy envelope, probably containing the result of what type of Quarter Quell this year was going to be. The envelope looked ancient, it was the color of cream, but a little bit darker. It was sealed with the Capitol seal, made out of wax.

I thought it would take Julius a lot of time to open the envelope. Probably needing a letter opener or something, but he opened the letter with no trouble. He just tugged at the wax, and the letter simply opened.

"This year…" He said, while reading the letter. "We all have ladies as out tributes!"

Gasps and worried cries fell over the crowd, mixing with relieved sighs and whispers.

Julius walked over to the bowl that had all the girl's names between 12-18 years old in it. He mixed the names around and picked one out of the hundreds of other slips. He walked back to the microphone and announced the name out loud.

"Hesper Lisbon!" Julius announced.

I still nervous, there was another name to be announced. _And that could be me_, I thought.

Hesper was smiling widely when she walked up the stage. She looked happy enough, but I know she was feeling terror. No one was supposed to be happy if you get reaped, unless you were a Career. They literally fight over who gets to volunteer. They even kill other people.

Hesper looked like a happy type of girl. The one that is always cheery even though bad things are happening around her. Like right now, she just got reaped. She still has that silly grin on her face.

"What a happy girl you are!" Julius said. Hesper gave him an even bigger smile in reply. "Let's get on with the reaping!" Julius continued, walking back to the bowl.

He pulled another slip out. He announced the last tribute's name.

"Liz Levan!" He announced.

_That's me. That's me. That's me_, my mind said. The crowed parted before me, like every time someone get's chosen to be tribute. I tried to walk calmly to the stage, a blank expression on my face.

When I got there, Hesper and I shook hands. In her eyes, I saw terror and fear. I squeezed he hand for reassurance, trying to tell her that I was her friend. She gave me a squeeze back, her eyes softening a little bit.

After we shook hands, Julius made a little speech about how it was an honor representing our district.

Once he was done he announced, "District 6 Quarter Quell representatives, Hesper Lisbon and Liz Levan!"

After that, I got a churning feeling in my stomach. _Well, I don't think I can meet mother and everyone else where we were supposed to meet after the reaping_, I thought.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own the Hunger Games! **  
As much as I want to, I don't.

Thanks for everyone who's reading!

**Please review!**  
Not a lot of people have done that!  
So, PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The Reaping Tyonna's POV

**The Reaping – ****Tyonna's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone chopping wood.

_Whack! Whack! Thump! Whack!_

_It was 8 in the morning_. I pulled myself out of bed and looked out my window; my brother was hitting our tree. I splashed some water on my face and walked outside.

Outside, I saw that my brother was hitting the tree so hard that the ground shook. I walked and stood in front of him.

"Jack, what's going on?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing," he said exhausted.

"Fine. Don't tell me," I said glaring at him.

I tried not to fight with him that much anymore. It makes our grandmother upset. We don't like that since she's the only real family we have left. She was also very old.

I sat down next to him, facing the tree.

"What's going on?" I asked more softly.

"Grandmother's sick," he mumbled.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Fever…" Jack said sadly, trailing off.

"That's not-"

"Very bad fever," he continued.

I withered next him, _grandmother couldn't die. She was the only family we had left. I never knew my parents; Jack said they died in an accident. I never knew what type though_.

"What happened to them?" I asked. The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Who?" Jack asked, half heartedly.

"Our parents, what happened to them?"

"They did something that angered the peacekeepers. Then one night, a tree fell on the house we were staying in. It started a fire somehow. They got killed in the fire," he said sadly.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"I was here, staying with Grandma," he said. "At least, that's what she told me," he added.

"Oh…" I said trailing off. "That wasn't an accident was it?" I asked him after seconds of silence.

"No, it wasn't. People claimed it was, but we all knew it wasn't," he said. "Snow and the Capitol don't like getting stood up." He added, half whispering.

I was about to reply but a pained yell came from our house. I jumped up, immediately heading towards Grandma's room.

When I got there, she was sitting on her bed. She looked normal, but I could hear her unsteady breathing.

"Grandma, I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here, what do you need?" I asked her, sitting next to her very carefully.

"Go get ready for the Reaping," she said in her unsteady voice.

_The Reaping, I forgot about that_.

"Grandma, I can't leave you here." I said worriedly.

"It's okay, there's Jack to take care of me." She said, weakly. "I have something for you," she said standing up and heading toward her closet. I helped her get there.

She dug at the bottom of her closet. She finally stopped, fishing out a small brown box.

"Here," she said handing it to me. "Open it."

I did, inside was a green dress. I took it out, the moment I touched it, I knew it was my mother's.

"That's your mother's favorite dress." Grandma said, softly.

I nodded, tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I let them; they fell on the dress, making little dark spots of green.

"Wear it to the Reaping," my grandmother said, her breathing becoming more unsteady.

"But – I want to stay here. With you," I said, crying now.

"I'll be here when you get back after the Reaping," Grandmother said, reassuring me.

I looked at her; she smiled at me weakly and nodded. I nodded back, and got up. When I turned around, I saw Jack the door, looking glum.

"It's okay, she'll hang on." I whispered in his ear. He nodded, but his expression didn't change.

I went back into my room to shower and change. I saw that the dress fit me quite well. It was loose, just the way I like it. For the first time, I noticed it was very soft and smooth, almost like silk. I glanced at my clock, it was almost 12 already.

I went back into Grandma's room to say goodbye, not permanently.

"Grandma, I'm going to the Reaping." I said, walking into her room. She was lying down on her bed sleeping with Jack beside her. "Jack, I'm going."

He nodded; worry spread all over his face.

"Don't worry," I said. "She's not gone, she's sleeping."

He looked doubtful, but he nodded anyways.

_All he could do now is nod, he couldn't even talk. This was harder for him than me._

I went out the house and headed for the Justice Building. There were hundreds of people already in front of the Justice Building, waiting for the Reaping to start. I ran and hurried to sign in. I wasn't late yet, which was good. Last year I had been late because grandma was sick too. If I had been late this year, they would've punished me.

The Reaping started almost immediately after I found a spot to stand in. Bristol Wedgwood, our escort, bounded up the stage.

"Hello, Hello. This year is a Quarter Quell, a very special year!" Bristol exclaimed excitedly. "Let's start with the showing of the Reaping film!" She said, gesturing towards the big screen in front of the Reaping crowd.

The film explained to us about Panem and the land before us. It was called the United States of America. Natural and human disasters caused the US to crumble, leaving ashes behind. Then something rose out of the ashes, it was Panem. The film also explained to us about the Hunger Games.

After the film, the mayor read us the Treaty of Treason, also explaining about Panem and the Hunger Games. Like the film, except more in detail.

The Reaping continued on with Bristol after the Treaty of Treason.

"Let us find out what type of Quarter Quell it is going to be!" She said in a sing-song voice.

She pulled out an envelope sealed with wax. I noticed that the Capitol's seal stamped in to the wax. _Of course, anywhere you go, you can always see it_.

"This year we all have ladies as our tributes!" Bristol announced. Whispers, worried expressions, and gasps filled the crowd.

I became more nervous,_ I have a lot of names in there. I had a very big chance of getting Reaped_.

Bristol walked to the bowl that contained the girls' names. She mixed it around, picking one name in particular. She hurriedly walked to the microphone anxious to announce the first tribute's name.

Other nervous 15 year olds stood around me. Hoping their name wasn't the one Bristol held.

"Tyonna Martel!" Bristol announced.

_No, what will I do? Grandma's sick. I need to help Jack take care of her. No, this can't be happening_. The crowed parted before me, _I hate this_. I walked calmly to the stage, trying not to let tears fall out of my eyes.

Once I got on stage, Bristol greeted me with smile and ran back to the bowl. She picked another name and hurriedly announced it too.

I looked around, examining the Reaping crowd. Most girls had very worried looks on their faces, _I couldn't blame them._ The others were looking at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Lotus Ashling!" She announced.

The girl walked slowly to the stage, as if she was walking in slow motion. She was very pretty, beautiful even. She was wearing a light purple dress that flowed around her. She also had blond hair that looked…magical. It looked silky and it was like the softest thing in the world. _I envied her immediately_.

When she got to the stage, she grabbed the microphone. "Hello everyone! It's a very pleasant night isn't it? Too bad the Glownifers aren't out."

She looked uncomfortable, like she wasn't used to all the attention. _How could she be uncomfortable? It looks like wherever this girl goes, she gets all the attention_.

Bristol asked us to shake hands, we did. Her hands felt like silk. _How could that be? I wondered._ I also noticed that her eyes matched her dress. Her eyes were _purple_, first time I saw that.

After we shook hands Bristol announced, "District 7, may I present to you, your Quarter Quell representatives, Tyonna Martel and Lotus Ashling!" She continued with her signature greeting, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She said, ending the Reaping.

I looked at Lotus again, she was smiling. Her smile was radiant; _I knew she_ _was going to get a lot of sponsors._


	8. The Reaping Skyley's POV

**The Reaping – ****Skyley's POV**

I woke up with my dress in my hand. I looked at it, _it was perfect_. I had finished making it last night, just before the stroke of midnight.

It was bright yellow, my favorite color. The color reminded me of the sun, symbolizing a new day. The dress was soft like silk and was up to my knees. I made this for a special occasion, the Reaping. It went on today and started at 12.

I glanced at my clock, it was 10am. I slept in; usually my metal clock woke me up at 8. But I guess I tired myself out by finishing the dress.

I tried to get ready quickly. By the time I was finished, it was 11. _So much for quick_.

I walked out my room and visited my mother in her room. I found her peacefully sleeping in her bed.

"Mother." I said, shaking her awake. I didn't want to wake her, but she had to know I was leaving.

Her opened her eyes and yawned.

"Morning, I'm going to the Reaping," I said to her gently.

"Go on. I'll be there by the time it starts." She said, awake now.

I nodded, "See you later." I said, walking out her room.

I headed out the door and to the direction of the Justice Building. I saw that there were a few people already there. I kept walking and stood in line. I didn't have to wait long to sign in. There were only a couple of people in line since it was early and the Reaping wasn't about to start. Most people arrive minutes before the Reaping starts, or they come late.

The Peacekeeper pricked my finger and blood squeezed out. _I didn't know why they had to do this. They could've just asked our names and written it down on a piece of paper_. I walked to the section of fifteen year olds.

I still had to wait about half an hour before the Reaping started. I spent time wondering about what would happen if I get reaped.

_I couldn't get reaped; my mother would be alone with no family left. I never knew my father and I was an only child. I was also sure that I couldn't win the Games. I could try, maybe last a day or two, but I was positive that I wouldn't be in the top 8_.

When I came back to my senses, I notice that there were hundreds of people already around me. The Reaping was about to start.

Our escort, Periwinkle Blanc, skipped up the stage. "Hello everyone! Let's start this year's Reaping with a film brought to you by the Capitol!"

The big screen played a mini film that told us about Panem and the Hunger Games. It was the same film from last year, the year before, and the year before that. For all I know, this was the same film that had been showed during the first Hunger Games.

After the film, the mayor read us the Treaty of Treason. It also explained to us about the Hunger Games, about why and how it was created. A hundred years before, there was a rebellion in Panem. It was between the Capitol and the Districts. The Districts were tired of getting controlled by the Capitol so the rebelled. The result was the Capitol destroying District 13. To remind the Districts of what happened then, the Capitol created the Hunger Games.

"Thank you Mayor Rouse," Periwinkle said.

This year she was in another periwinkle dress. It sparkled whenever she moved; she was like a human disco ball. The dress matched her shoes, and hair. She probably changed her name into Periwinkle once she discovered this color.

"This year is a Quarter Quell, it is a very special year! Let's see what type of year this is going to be!" Periwinkle continued in a sing-song voice.

She pulled out an envelope sealed with wax; the wax was stamped with the Capitol's seal on it. She opened it and read it. She had an interested expression on her face.

"This year we have a _very_ special set of tributes!" She said, emphasizing the word very."We all have ladies representing District 8 this year!" She continued.

_All ladies, I have an even more chance of getting reaped this year_.

She walked to the bowl that had all the girls' names in it. She pulled out the one she touched first. She scurried back to the microphone.

"Nyoka Kosslyn!" Periwinkle announced.

The girl was tall and skinny; she looked like she could handle a weapon well. She walked calmly to the stage. She was graceful, but not like a ballerina. She moved like a snake, agile.

Once she got on the stage, Periwinkle greeted her with a smile and walked back to the bowl.

Again, Periwinkle went with the one she touched first. She now half ran to the microphone, anxious to announce the other tribute.

"Skyley Margon!" Periwinkle announced.

_That was me. That girl was me_. I walked to the stage, my face showing no emotion. I refused to show any emotion even in my eyes. When I got on the stage, Nyoka and I shook hands. She had a very strong grip.

After we shook hands Periwinkle went on about the honor of being able to represent out district and finished with, "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I blocked it out, and looked around the Reaping crowd.

I spotted my mother. She was with the other parents, behind the ropes. She looked very sad, but determination showed in her eyes when she noticed me looking at her. I gave her a small smile; I knew she wanted me to win. _But I knew I couldn't_.


	9. Author's NoteW

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I didn't skip District 4.  
It's in my story TWINS.

My POV is Adrielle's POV.  
My friend's POV is Vala's POV.

Comment/PM me if you want me to put up Adrielle's POV during the Reaping.

**Don't forget to review!**

Comment if you have any suggestions on what I should write/include for the next 3 POVs. (Districts 9,10,11.)


	10. Other Tribute's POVs

**Other Tribute's POVs:**

Hey guys!

So my friend, ArianaWeasly, has the other tribute's POVs.  
Go to her profile an read it!

Don't forget to review it!


	11. The Reaping Semolina's POV

**The Reaping – ****Semolina's POV**

_I'm moving, how am I moving? I'm pretty sure I'm still sleeping. _

_Thump!_

_Ow, that hurt, what was that?_

I opened my eyes, I was on the floor. Above me was Alice, my older sister.

She had long, straight, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was 18 and 2 years older than me.

"What am I doing on the floor?" I asked.

"I dragged you out of bed. You need to get ready for the reaping," she replied.

I groaned, "You could've just shaken me awake."

"That's boring. I like seeing you on the floor," she replied happily.

I pushed her out of my room and got ready.

I looked through my closet, _what could I wear to the reaping?_ I spotted a salmon colored dress; I had worn this during my third reaping. _I'm sure I could still fit in it_. I put the dress on after I showered. Sure enough, it still fit me.

I spun around, it fluffed up. The dress used to be a little bit below my knees, but now it had come up. I smoothed the dress out and sighed. _I need to get more dresses_.

I walked out of my room and went towards the kitchen.

"Morning Lina," my parents said in unison.

"Morning," I replied. "Alice dragged me out of bed and put me on the floor." I said, yawning.

Alice and my younger brother, Collin, high-fived each other. I gave them glares.

Collin was 12; he was absolutely annoying most of the time. He had dark red hair, like me, and dark brown eyes.

"Alice, don't do that again," my mother warned her.

"Say sorry too," my father ordered her.

"Sorry," Alice said in a monotone voice.

"Whatever," I replied.

"Go on out to the Reaping, you guys don't want to be late." My father told us.

I grabbed an apple and headed out.

"We'll be there in a bit," my mother said.

I went out the door and headed towards the Justice Building. I looked around; there were hundreds of people already heading there. We walked and stepped in line.

Alice stepped in front of me, "Move. I'm supposed to sign in before you."

"No you're not," I said, pushing her.

She pushed me behind her, I pushed her back.

"Will you stop?" The guy in front of us said.

Alice glared at him, "No." Alice pushed me behind her.

"Stop or you'll get in trouble with the Peacekeepers," he said sternly.

The guy was as tall as Alice. He had dark brown eyes and short dirty blond hair.

"Why do you care?" Alice snapped.

"I don't, just stop. You'll cause trouble for all of us," he said.

Alice glared at him again and reluctantly fell behind me. I gave her a triumphant look and turned my back on her.

Minutes later, it was the guy's turn in front of me. I peeked to see who he was. _Luke Cassano, 16_. _I thought he was 18._

When I got in front of the line, the Peacekeeper took my finger and pricked it. I cringed. _I'll never get used to that_. I walked off to the section of 16 year olds. I waited for half an hour for the Reaping to start.

"Hello everyone!" Our escort, Quinn Denzel, said.

The first thing I noticed was that she didn't have her skin colored as purple anymore, _yay!_ Last year she looked absolutely terrifying. This year her skin stayed her normal tanned color. She was wearing a bright green dress with matching shoes. She also had her hair colored in a shade of light blue.

"Let's start this year's Reapings with the Capitol film!" She continued.

The film played, it told us about the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. I tuned the words out; we already learned this in school anyway.

I thought about Capitol, _they're so lucky they don't have to participate in the Games every year_.

When I snapped back into the world, I noticed that Quinn was already talking. _I probably missed the Treaty of Treason. _

She was reading something from a letter. "We all have ladies as our tributes this year!" She announced. Relived sighs filled the boys' side of the crowd while strangled cries and gasps filled the girls'. I was one of the ones who gasped.

Quinn ran to the bowl that had all the girls' names in it. She scrambled the names in the bowl and took one out. She ran back to the microphone, almost tripping. She straightened up and announced the name.

"Semolina Carvalho!" Quinn announced.

I stiffened up and walked slowly to the stage. When I got on the stage, Quinn gave me a small smile and ran back to the bowl. I gave her one back.

I searched the crowd for Alice and Collin. I spotted Alice first; she had a stunned expression on her face. I looked away, searching for Collin now. He looked like he was about to cry. I had to look away, if not I was going to cry too.

She announced the other name. That last tribute for the Quarter Quell. "Adelle Montero!"

The girl walked to the stage calmly. When she stepped front of me I noticed she was tall, taller than me. But she looked like she was only 13. She had shoulder length dark wavy hair and light brown eyes.

We shook hands and faced the crowd.

"District 9! I present to you, your Quarter Quell representatives, Semolina Carvalho and Adelle Montero!" Quinn announced. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!" She continued.

I searched the crowd for my parents, my mother was crying and my father had a sad expression on. I smiled weakly at them, trying to reassure them it was fine. _But it wasn't fine. They knew that_.


	12. The Reaping Geddes's POV

**The Reaping – ****Geddes's POV**

_Moo! Moo! Moo!_

I grabbed my alarm clock and turned it off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 10; I scrambled out of bed and got ready for another day. Today was the Reaping for the Quarter Quell, I remembered.

_I hope I don't get reaped, I hope that every year. I had 6 names placed in that bowl. Not much, which is good. But there's still a chance of me getting reaped. _

I put on a sepia colored dress. The color was similar to my eyes, dark brown. I brushed my long black hair down my back, I left it down. My hair was up to my hips. I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my hair was way too long. I thought I should fix it, so I cut a couple of inches off of it. My hair now came just a little bit below my shoulders.

I looked at myself in the mirror again. _Better_, I thought. I glanced at the hair now surrounding me in a semicircle on the floor. I sighed; _I have to clean this up now_. I picked up the hair and dropped it into the trash. _Shame, it took years for it to grow on_.

I headed to the kitchen once I was ready. I bumped into my brother, Peter, along the way.

"I was just about to wake you up," he said. "Everyone else left to go to the Reaping."

I nodded and ran into the kitchen, taking whatever fruit I got my hand on. I ran to the door, putting my shoes on. I headed out towards the Reaping, locking the door. _Peter didn't even bother to wait for me; he was already a couple of strides away_.

"Peter!" I said, catching up to him. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I asked, pulling his arm.

"If I did, we would be late." He replied.

"Well, you only had to wait for a couple of seconds. I just had to grab breakfast," I said showing him the fruit I got. _It was a pear_, I noticed. _I hated pears_.

"It's a pear," he said smirking.

"Yeah, well I was rushing." I said, glaring at him.

He chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking.

"Hey," male voice said behind me.

I glanced at him, it was Marc. "Hey,"" I said hugging him.

Marc was my neighbor and my childhood friend. We grew up together and he was like another brother to me. He had dark brown hair and chocolate colored eyes.

"Why are you holding a pear?" He asked. "I thought you hated pears."

"It was the first thing I grabbed at home. I didn't even notice it was a pear until now," I said.

He laughed in reply.

"You want it?" I asked.

He grabbed the pear and took a bite out of it. He grinned at me with a mouth full of pear.

"Ew," I said covering my eyes with my hands. I kept walking, bumping into someone again. I looked in front of me; we were already in line, about to sign in. I sighed; _they'll have to prick my finger again_.

When I got in front of the line, they did. I looked at the blood seeping out of my finger. I could smell it; it smelled like iron and rust. I pinched my nose to keep the odor out. I heard Marc silently laughing to himself, probably at the sight of me pinching my nose. I glared at him and walked away, towards the section of seventeen year olds.

"Meet you back here after the reaping!" He called after me.

I saw the Peacekeeper shoot him a disgusted look as he took the pear from Marc. I smiled and gave him a small wave.

I waited for a couple of minutes for the Reaping to start. Thinking about the Games and peeking at the dried blood on my finger.

_I hope the arena won't be so hard this year, but it probably will because it's a Quarter Quell. Quarter Quells are always special. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't last more than 3 days in the arena. _

I glanced at my finger; there was dried blood on it. I looked at it gingerly. _Another thing I hate, blood. I don't like the color and the smell_. If I'm around it too much, I could faint. _Just my luck, I could faint during the blood bath and be killed by one of the Careers_.

I snapped back into reality when our district escort, Hywel Quintus, walked up the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, everyone!" He said in a cheery sing-song voice. "This year is a Quarter Quell; it will be a very special year!" He continued in his Capitol accent. "Let's start with Mayor Choules with the Treaty of Treason!"

The mayor came up and read us the Treaty of Treason. He soon finished and Hywel came up the stage again. "Thank you Mayor Choules," he said. "Let us now show you a film right from the Capitol!"

They played the film, it was the same one every year. It explained to us about Panem and why we have the Hunger Games, just like the Treaty of Treason.

Hywel muttered every word to himself as the film was playing. _Capitol people are so odd_, I thought.

"Let's find out what type of Quarter Quell this is going to be!" Hywel said after the film finished.

Hywel opened an envelope and read it. "Well," he said looking astonished. "It seems that we have all ladies as out Quarter Quell tributes this year!"

The crowd let go a series of gasps, worried dries, and relieved sighs.

Hywel ran to the bowl and took out a name, agog to announce the first tribute's name. He ran back to the microphone and announced the name.

"Geddes Kehoe!" Hywel announced.

_That's you! That's you!_ My brain screamed at me. Everyone turned to look at me. I felt uncomfortable with all the attention. I grabbed my long hair, attempting to cover my face with it. _Why was it so short?_ I glanced at it, _oh yeah. I cut it this morning_, I remembered.

I sighed silently and tucked my hair back. I started walking to the stage calmly. When I got up on stage, Hywel gave me a smile and ran back to the bowl.

I scanned the crowd; I noticed most people were looking at me. I smiled shyly at the crowd. But then quickly took it back when I saw Marc. He was shaking his head sadly. He mouthed, _I'm sorry_.

_What was he sorry for? That I got picked? That wasn't his fault_.

I looked away; I scanned the crowd once again, now spotting my parents. My mother was crying, my father had a sad expression on.

I scanned the crowd again, I saw Peter. He also had a sad expression on. He nodded at me, as if saying, _you can do this._ I nodded back at him, _finally some encouragement, not sympathy. _

I scanned the crowd one last time, looking for Saffie, my younger sister.

Saffie was 12, so it was her first year to be part of the reaping. She had dirty blond hair, and hazel colored eyes. She was also the youngest out of the three of my other siblings.

I saw her, crying silently, like my mother. Her face was red, and I could tell she was having trouble breathing. I caught her eye, I tried to tell her to stop crying, and that it'd be okay. But she probably didn't get my message because she started crying harder.

I looked away, if I didn't was going to start crying worse than Saffie.

When I looked away, I only then noticed that Hywel already announced the second tribute's name.

The girl was walking calmly to the direction of the stage. She was tiny, judging by her height, she was only 12. She had straight black hair that went up to her shoulders. When she mounted on the stage I noticed more things about her. I noticed she had an athletic build, like she always worked out.

She walked up to me, she looked a little scared. But she had a glow of fiery determination in her eyes. Her eyes, I noticed, were bright gold. _Gold, that's incredible. I never thought that was possible. Except for the Capitol people,_ I thought.

We shook hands; she had a strong grip for a 12 year old.

"District 10! May I present to you, your Quarter Quell representatives, Geddes Kehoe and Kieran Sugita!" Hywel announced.

_That's what her name was, Kieran. How cute_.

"Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour!" He continued, ending the Reaping.


	13. The Reaping Sage's POV

**The Reaping – ****Sage's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and singing. I always kept it open. I crawled out of my bed and peeked out the window. _Mockingjays._ _I love those little birds_.

The Mockingjays helped us with harvesting. The first worker to see the quitting signal whistles to the Mockingjays. The Mockingjays would whistle it back and forth letting other workers know that another day of work has ended.

I stayed in front of my window, gazing out and looking where the Mockingjays were perched. They were up on our orchard trees. Some were flying form tree to tree mingling with other Mockingjays.

They were whistling, I whistled back. I whistled back my favorite tune, like I do every morning. They caught the song and whistled it back and forth among themselves. _They enjoyed my voice,_ I thought. _Like I enjoy theirs_.

Suddenly the back of my neck was tingling. Someone was watching me. I glanced at the door, it was my mother.

"Time to get ready," my mother said.

_The Reaping_, I remembered. I glimpsed at the clock, it was 11. _She was right, it was time_. I quietly sighed; the Reaping ruined another beautiful day. My day was starting just fine with the Mockingjays.

I nodded and I noticed my mother was holding a piece of fabric. It was sage, like my name. She gave it to me, it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," I said voicing my thoughts.

My mother gave me a genuine smile, "I saved it for you. I wore this during my first Reaping, I thought you should too."

I've never seen the dress in my life, so my mother did mean that she saved it for me. She didn't make my older sister wear it during any other Reapings.

"Thanks," I said half whispering.

My mother nodded, "Go get ready." She said, walking out of the room.

I took another glimpse at the clock, it was 11:30. I ran from my spot and tried to get ready quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had left my hazel colored hair down, the sage colored dress fitting, and my dark brown eyes filled with worry.

I looked myself in the eye, telling myself I wouldn't get reaped_. You won't get reaped. It's your first year. You only have one name in there. You won't get reaped_.

I snapped into reality when my mother called me. I ran out of my room and headed to the door. My two younger brothers had trouble putting their shoes on. Probably wondering, _which one's left and right?_

They were close in age. The older one was Dylan, who was 5. The younger one, Donnie, was 4. I helped Dylan put his shoes on right, while my mother helped Donnie.

"Where are the others?" I asked my mother.

"They're already at the Reaping," my mother answered me.

I nodded and headed out the door, following my mother. The Justice Building soon came into view, there were already hundreds there.

"Go, you might be late," my mother told me.

I nodded in reply and ran. I didn't stop until I was about to sign in.

"Am I late?" I asked the Peacekeeper.

The Peacekeeper shook his head in reply. _No,_ I sighed in relief. _I didn't want to be late to my first reaping. _He took my finger and pricked it, I flinched. Older sister Maddy, warned me. It didn't hurt, but the Peacekeeper surprised me.

I looked at the blood oozing out of my finger in disgust. _I wasn't very fond of blood, especially when I'm losing it. _I walked off to the section of 12 year olds.

The Reaping started after I found a spot to stand in.

Our escort, Kalliope Marcellina, skipped up the stage and ran to the microphone. "Hello everyone!" She said a bit too loudly. The microphone made a high pitched noise and everyone covered their ears. "Oh, that was unpleasant," Kalliope said. _No, it was totally nice to hear_, I thought.

Kalliope was wearing a bright orange dress, the color of ripe oranges. She had her hair up into a high ponytail. I noticed that whenever she moved, she sparkled, like she was made out of diamonds.

"Let's start this year's Reapings with a film right from the Capitol!" Kalliope said, motioning to the big screen in front of us.

The Capitol film played. It told us about the Hunger Games and some of the history of Panem. It was the same film every year, I now because I have been watching this since Maddy was 12.

"Yes, how nice of the Capitol to provide you that film." Kalliope said, "Mayor Haft, please read of the Treaty of Treason."

Our Mayor read us the Treaty of Treason. I also knew what this was about. It was the rules of the Hunger Games. About what happens and why it was created. I tuned it out as best as I could, _I didn't need to hear it every year. _

Once the Mayor was done reading the Treaty of Treason, I paid attention again.

"Let's see what type of Quarter Quell it's going to be!" Kalliope said excitedly. She pulled out am envelope sealed with wax. The Capitol seal was stamped onto the wax. Kalliope opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Her curios expression turned into an amused one. "Well, it seems that we all have ladies as our tributes this year!" She announced.

The boys let out relived sighs and happy whispers. The girls gasped and drew in sharp breaths.

Kalliope walked to the bowl containing the girls' names. She ran back to the microphone, enthusiastic to read the first tribute's name.

"The first tribute is…Sage Forcina!" Kalliope announced.

I knew immediately that that was me. _I was wrong. I got picked on my first year. I only had one name in there. Is this even possible? Of course it is, I just got reaped. _

I tried to walk calmly to the stage. I guess I did pretty well, because by the time I was in front of Kalliope I had no tears on my face.

"Hello," Kalliope said, with a smile. I gave her one back in reply.

Kalliope ran back to the bowl, picking another victim. _Oops, tribute I mean_.

"Layla Orchid!" Kalliope announced.

The girl walked up to the stage slowly. She had long golden hair. When she got closer to me, I noticed she was short and she had blue eyes.

We shook hands, Kalliope announced, "District 11! Your Quarter Quell representatives, Sage Forcina and Layla Orchid!" The crowd clapped, not in happiness, they clapped because they had to. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favour!" She continued.

I gave the crowd a once-over, looking for my parents. I found them, my mother was crying and my father had a bitter expression on. I gave them a small smile before we walked into the Justice Building.

When I stepped a foot in the building I realized something_. I wouldn't last more than 2 days in the Games, much less than win. This was like my execution_.


	14. Note

**Note:**

Hey guys!  
I wouldn't be able to upload that much chapters because school's starting…

_**So sorry!**_

But I'll upload some once in a while…

There are a couple of more chapters to go.  
Maybe I'll add more, but I don't know.

Anyways, thanks for reading my story!

PM me if you have any suggestions for the story.


	15. The Reaping Blaise's POV

**The Reaping – ****Blaise's POV**

"Blaise," someone said.

I opened my eyes, it was my dad. "Hi," I replied sleepily.

"You need to get ready for the reaping," my dad replied.

"Hmmmmkay," I said.

"Blaise!" My mom said, coming into the room. "I want you to wear this," she said showing me a dress.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The dress was red with hints of orange. She gently handed it to me. I noticed when the dress moved, it would give off sparks of yellow.

"I've never seen you wear this," I said.

"That's because I haven't. Cinna secretly designed this for you, before he died." She said, almost whispering the last part.

I nodded, "Thank you. I'll be out in a bit."

They walked out, leaving me alone with the dress. I looked at it adoringly. _Thanks so much Cinna, it's beautiful._ I thought, giving Cinna a silent thank you. I glanced at my clock, it was 10. I tried to get ready quickly; I still needed to eat breakfast.

After I showered, I carefully put the dress on. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror.

The dress was knee length. I spun around; the red and orange blended together nicely. The dress itself looked like fire. The yellow sparkles would bounce around like it was charged with electricity. _You're a genius Cinna,_ I thought.

Someone came in, it was Effie.

"Oh! You look absolutely ravishing!" She exclaimed, running to me and touching the dress.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, someone has to do your makeup!" She replied, like I was a toddler.

"I don't need make up," I said irritatingly. "Why haven't you done this to me before anyways?"

"Well, I met your mother when she was sixteen. Now you're sixteen, and it's time for the reaping. I just thought now is the appropriate time," Effie said. "Now, I hope you don't mind. I brought some little helpers."

Right after Effie said that, colorful decorated people came in.

"Well, you're a beautiful girl!" One exclaimed with light green tinted skin.

"Yes, like her mother!" Another exclaimed with gold tattoos.

"She doesn't look too bad." The other said with orange curly hair.

"Blaise, I'd like you to meet your mother's prep team. Octavia, Venia, and Flavius." Effie said gesturing to each one in particular.

Octavia was the one with light green skin. She was a plump woman with heavy makeup. Venia was the one with the gold tattoos above her eyebrows. She also had spiked up turquoise colored hair. And Flavius was the one with orange curly hair with purple lipstick.

"Hi," I said to them.

"Hello!" Octavia said.

"Hi!" Venia chirped.

Flavius gave me a nod.

"Sit!" Effie ordered.

I obeyed; I sat on the stool in the bathroom. Venia lugged all the makeup materials into the bathroom. I sat patiently on the stool waiting for them to get started. Venia was about to apply so powder to my face when Effie shrieked.

"Take off the dress!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you want to get makeup on that beautiful thing?" She asked me like I was an idiot.

"Oh," I said in a small voice. "Of course not."

I went back into my bedroom and took the dress off. I put on something that would be fine if it got makeup on it, pajamas. I laid the dress carefully on my bed and ran back into the bathroom.

"What are those?" Octavia asked, looking over my pajamas and wrinkling her nose.

"Pajamas," I replied simply.

"Those are pajamas?" She asked me. "In the Capitol, those are rags."

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.

"You have manners like what your mother had when she was your age." Effie said, making clear that she was disgusted.

I raised my eyebrows at her and sat on the stool. They began putting makeup on me or 'making magic' as they called it. They applied various things on my face, none that I recognize. While 'making magic' they chatted about the Capitol. Who's who, parties, the trends, the food, and most importantly -they thought- the Games this year. The Quarter Quell.

"Oh! I think it's going to be absolutely grand year!" Octavia exclaimed.

"Yes, me too," Flavius replied.

"Well, it is a Quarter Quell," said Effie.

Venia just worked quietly on my nails, giving me an apologetic look when the others were too busy to notice. I smiled at her gratefully. _At least someone here understands me._ She must know how I felt about the Games.

They rambled off to another topic about frothy raspberry soup. Talking about how delicious it was and what a treat it would be if they got to eat it again.

"We only get served with it on very, very special occasions," Effie said to me. "The last time we had it was at your parents' wedding. Your mother couldn't eat enough of it."

"Uhuh," I replied opening my eyes wide. Octavia began putting some makeup around my eyes. She said it would make my eyes more noticeable.

The continued talking about other foods in the Capitol, I tuned them out. I quietly sighed; _I hope I don't get reaped this year. I don't think I will be though; I only had 5 names in there. But with Snow's hatred towards my parents, I would as well just volunteer. _I hope my nerves are wrong.

"There!" They all said in unison.

"Were all done!" Effie said.

"You look beautiful," Octavia said.

"More beautiful," Venia corrected her.

"Well, I think I did an outstanding job with her hair," Flavius said.

"Let me see!" I complained.

Effie was holding me down, pinning me to the stool. "Not yet, Octavia, will you get the dress?" Effie asked. "Close your eyes."

Octavia scurried off and came back in seconds.

"Put it on," Effie ordered.

"I don't want to change in front of you guys," I said.

"Don't be picky, just put it on," Effie ordered. "Keep closing your eyes."

I groaned and reluctantly changed in front of everyone.

Flavius gasped, "Someone get the wax! We're going to wax all the leg hair off of you!"

"No," I groaned. But it was too late. Effie dragged me to the stool and pinned me down harder this time, with help from Flavius. She put hands on my arms while Flavius held my legs down. They began putting strips of wax on my legs and began ripping my leg hair off.

I shrieked, "OW!"

They ignored me and kept ripping the hair out of my legs. I kept shrieking and gripping Effie's arms.

"Honey, that's beginning to hurt," Effie said, motioning to her arm.

"Well so is what you're doing to me right now!" I quipped, half screaming.

"Yes, well being beautiful isn't that easy," Effie said matter of factly.

I stayed silent, gripping Effie's arm harder and harder every time they pulled the wax off. They soon applied foamy substance on my legs, making the burns more soothing.

"Were done," Venia said.

I let a out big breath of relief.

"I think my ear drums have burst," commented Flavius.

"Let me look at your makeup!" Octavia said, pushing Effie aside and looking at my face. "Good, it's not ruined. I thought for the last couple of minutes you were crying. Your mascara would've run down your face."

"I do not cry," I stated.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't," Effie said. "Now, let's walk over to the mirror. Close your eyes. No peeking!" She said in a sing-song voice. Effie led me to where the mirror would probably be.

"Now, open your eyes," she said.

The first thing I did was gasp.

My long, black, hair fell just above my hips, now even curlier. My blue eyes popped and were more even noticeable with the help of the makeup that Octavia applied. I looked at my eyes more closely. There was a thin line of gold surrounding the bottom half of my eyes.

"That's gold eye liner," Octavia said.

"Made out of real gold?" I asked wondering if such a thing was possible. _It probably was,_ I decided. _There's more eccentric stuff in the Capitol._

"Yes, of course," Effie said.

My cheeks were the color of pink cotton candy. My lips glistened with the same light color. Whenever I blinked, I noticed gold powder bouncing off of my eyes. It was like the dress. The dress, the dress was still beautiful. More even, if that was possible. My skin was brushed with gold sparkles like my eyes. _I don't remember being brushed with gold powder,_ I thought.

I looked at my legs; it had no strand of hair on it. I ran my hands over them, it felt like silk.

"Yes, feels good? Aren't you glad we waxed the hair off of you?" Flavius asked, smugly.

I ignored him. _Yes, I was glad. But it hurt badly, my legs still stung._

"Let's go eat breakfast everyone," said Effie.

"Come Blaise," Venia said, looping her arm through mine.

We walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"You look beautiful!" My dad said.

My mom turned from the stove to look at me. "Blaise! How did you put all of that on?" She asked me, amazed.

"With help of course!" Effie said, walking in.

"Effie!" My mom exclaimed.

"Katniss!" Flavius, Octavia, and Venia said, running over to her. They hugged her, forming a group hug. When they let go, her old prep team launched questions at her. All of them talking all the once.

"Can I have some food?" I yelled over the commotion.

They all looked at me and laughed. I shot my dad a questioning look. He shrugged and tossed me a waffle. I munched on my waffle half-heartedly. Flavius, Octavia, and Venia continued to blabber.

I walked over to my dad and asked, "Mom didn't cook this did she?" I asked, eyeing half of the waffle in my hand.

He laughed, "No. I did."

"Why was she near the stove then?" I asked.

"She was just watching them," he replied.

I nodded, and finished the waffle.

Ryle walked in, "What's going on?" He asked, looking over to everyone else at the other side of the room.

"They visited us and helped me get ready," I replied.

"Are you wearing makeup?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You look weird with it on," he said.

"Oh, whatever," I said punching him in the arm.

He groaned and rubbed the spot I hit him.

"That was a _light_ punch, Ryle. Don't be a baby," I said.

He punched me in the arm, it stung. It was now numb. I rubbed it like he was doing.

"That was a light punch Blaise. Don't be a baby," he said mimicking me.

Ryle was my brother, my _younger_ brother. Everyone thought he was older because he was at least a foot taller than me. He was 14, he looked exactly like my dad, but he had gray eyes like my mom.

I was about to punch him harder but my dad stepped between us. "Hey, quit that."

I reluctantly took my hand back.

"It's time for the Reaping!" Effie exclaimed.

Ryle and I ran to the door. I tripped him, causing him to fall on his face. I arrived at the door first. I laughed, "Beat you!"

My dad helped him up.

"Don't do that again," my dad warned me.

Ryle glared at me, and then picked me up. He whirled me around, making me dizzy. I screamed and tried to hit him hard. I failed, I was too dizzy. Effie came running over to us from the kitchen. She took me out of Ryle arms and put me down.

"Don't do that again! You almost ruined her makeup!" said Effie, scolding him.

I silently laughed.

Ryle held up his hands apologetically, not wanting to argue with Effie. "Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to get back at her," he said.

Clicking her tongue, Effie marched back into the kitchen. Ryle grinned and picked me up again. I punched him the hardest I could manage. He groaned and put me down.

"Blaise stop hitting your brother," my dad ordered.

I smiled innocently and put on my flats. I was about to walk out the door when I heard Effie shriek. _Not again._

"No! What do you think you're doing?" Effie shrieked, pushing my dad and Ryle aside, grabbing my arm.

"Going to the reaping?" I said, obviously.

"No. What do you think you're doing with that," Effie said, matter of factly. She was pointing at my shoes like it was the most horrible thing in the world. "You're supposed to wear …" Effie said, running away in her heels.

She came back in a minute, holding a pair of heels. "These," she said finishing her sentence.

I gasped, "It looks exactly like the dress!"

The heels did, it was the same red color. It was the same the same orange that blended with the red. It had the same yellow sparkles that looked like it was charged with electricity.

I put them on; I tried to walk in them. I wasn't surprised when I fell. Ryle laughed at me when I was sitting on the ground. I probably looked like a toddler that tried and failed to walk.

"I'll help you," Venia said. She looked disapprovingly at Ryle and led me out of the house, to the Justice Building.

There were already hundreds of people there.

"We might be late!" Effie exclaimed. She grabbed Ryle and me and started running.

I had no choice but to run with her too. I stumbled and tripped over my feet. I couldn't walk in these shoes, much less than run in them. _How did Effie manage to walk in these every day?_

I looked at Effie, then at her feet. She was running normally, but she was balancing on the heels too. _If Effie can walk in these, I can too,_ I decided. I started running like how I would normally run. I felt wobbly, and then I quickly grew used to it. I began running with Effie, matching her pace.

We soon slowed and started walking. "I can walk in these!" I squealed, after a few steps.

"Yes, quite easy isn't it?" She asked.

"They look like torture devices," Ryle commented.

Effie and I shot him glares. _Oh no. I'm beginning to be like Effie. I don't want to_, I thought. Ryle walked ahead of us, ignoring our annoyed glares. Effie started talking to me about the Capitol. I ignored her and focused on my feet.

_Yay, I'm not falling. This is actually very fun. It was like balancing on a log like I did when I was little. In the place where my parents used to always take us, the meadow. _

We suddenly stopped, I stumbled into Ryle. Ryle stumbled to the person in front of him.

"Hey man. What's your problem?" He asked.

The guy was a little taller than Ryle, about 3 inches. He had brown colored hair and blue eyes. _He looks familiar,_ I thought. _It was like I've seen him before. _

I stepped in front of Ryle. I didn't want them to get into a fight, especially on Reaping day.

"Oh, it was my fault. I'm so sorry," I said in a really sweet voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going and I stumbled into him. I must've made him bump into you. Again, it was my fault. I'm sorry," I said. I looked at the guy; he looked like he was in a trance. He snapped out of it and said, "No harm done. If you like, you can come up here and go before me," he offered.

I looked at Ryle smugly and stepped in front of the guy. "Thank you," I said politely.

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Blaise, yours?" I asked.

"That's a nice name, Blaise. Mine's Peter," he replied.

"Cool, that's almost like my dad's name. Peeta," I said.

"Is your last name Mellark?" He asked, suddenly quiet.

"Yes," I whispered. "Why?"

"I heard about the rebellion they started. And what happened," he replied.

"Oh, where did you hear that from? No one knows it now, only a couple of people in Panem do. They're mostly from the Capitol," I said.

"My mom told me," he said. "She knows your parents. They were friends."

"Who?" I asked, I only knew very little of my parent's friends. Most were dead from the rebellion, some were in jail.

A lady walked up. She had blond hair and blue eyes. "Peter, I'll meet you back here after the Reaping," the lady said. She looked about the same age my parents were.

"Mom, this is Blaise Mellark." Peter said, introducing me to his mom.

She hugged me tight; I didn't know her so I let my arms swing by my side. "Uh, hi." I said awkwardly. _Who was this lady?_ I wondered. _My parents didn't tell me about a perky blond lady._

"Is that your name? Blaise? Oh, it fits perfectly. The daughter of Katniss," she said.

"Uhm, thank you." I said, still wondering who she is.

"Sorry, I'm being rude. I'm Delly Hawthorne, Peter's mom." She told me. I nodded; I didn't know who Delly Hawthorne was, but I knew a Delly Cartwright.

"Do you happen to be Delly Cartwright?" I asked. Delly was one of my parents' friends.

"Yes, have your parents told you about me?"

"Yes, but why is your last name Hawthorne?" I asked.

_Then in dawned on me. My mom's best friend's last name was Hawthorne. Gale Hawthorne. He disappeared into District 2 after the rebellion. Delly must've gone to District 2 with him, _I thought.

"Are you…" I said, trailing off.

_One day, about 2 years ago, my parents got news that Gale was found dead. My mother didn't show any emotions. But one day, I saw her staring a picture of him, and she was crying. _

She nodded, her eyes were tearing up.

"Uhm, sorry." I muttered, I really was. Gale was a good friend to my mom. Well, he was a good friend before he disappeared. I would've liked to meet him in person, I never knew him. But I don't think I would've met him anyway, because he and my dad don't get along with each other.

_That's why Peter looked familiar, he looked like Gale. _

Delly nodded, then she kissed Peter's forehead and walked off to the direction of the ropes.

"Is it okay if ask you about him?" I asked Peter.

"My dad? Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, thanks. Do you know what he did in the war?" I asked.

"He helped your mom. And he told me he rescued your dad from the Capitol," he said.

I nodded, I didn't know that. "Anything else?"

"Well, when I was 10, I found him staring at a picture of this little girl. She looked about twelve," he said. "He was crying, and he was saying, 'I'm sorry Prim. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made those bombs.'"

I gasped, "Prim's my mom's younger sister…" I trailed off. _I was trying to put the puzzle together and I finally have found the answer_. "My dad told me that she died in an explosion. A bomb caused it. She died at the hands by one of their close friends. My dad didn't tell me who it was," I said. "I think now I know…"

Peter looked at me, "You think my dad would kill a little twelve year old?" He asked quiet, but the tone of his voice told me he was mad.

"My dad told me that it was done by a close friend. And it was an accident. And I wasn't allowed to know or talk about Gale that much. And my mom hates him for some very serious reason…" I said, once again trailing off.

Peter's expression softened, he nodded.

I him a small smile, he gave me one back.

I looked at him closely. I noticed the little things that made him look like his father. He had the same shade of hair and he had the same dimples his dad had when he smiled.

"Next," the peacekeeper said.

I stepped up and gave him my pointer finger. _It was the finger I always had pricked. _The peacekeeper grabbed my finger and pricked it. I cringed and pulled away my finger before he could wipe it on the piece of paper. Blood was oozing out of the mini wound he gave me.

"Ma'am," he said holding out his hand.

I reluctantly wiped my blood on the paper. He scanned it with the scanner and my name appeared. It said, _'Blaise Mellark, 16.'_ The peacekeeper waved me off and called for Peter.

"Next," said the peacekeeper.

I waited for Peter to get his finger pricked. He cringed like I did, but he didn't take his finger away. Once his blood was wiped on the paper, it was scanned. It said, _'Peter Hawthorne, 16.' _

"I want you to meet my parents Peter," I said.

"That might not be the smartest thing in the world," he said.

"Yeah, it's okay. My parents are used to me being rash," I said. It was true, I often got in trouble. Sometimes for sneaking off and hunting in the woods. Mostly it was just me being mindless. I don't mean to be, but I was always impulsive. It was part of my personality.

I took his arm and led him to the direction of my parents.

"Where are you going?" Ryle asked.

"Mom and dad, I want them to meet Peter."

"You just met him, why?" He asked, confused.

"He's someone were supposed to know," I said, walking off.

Everyone was standing off the side chatting with my mom's Prep team and Effie.

"Hey everyone!" I said. "I want you to meet Peter."

"Peeta," my dad replied shaking Peter's hand.

"Hello," my mom said.

Flavius, Octavia, Venia and Effie fell into a series of hellos, his, and oohs. I ignored them.

"His parents are both of your friends," I said.

"Who?" Everyone asked in unison. I noticed that my mom looked ashen. She already knew who he was.

I looked at him expectantly. He looked at me like he was about to strangle me, but he answered the question anyways. "I am Delly and Gale's son."

My dad's expression hardened. Everyone now looked ghastly; the Capitol people quickly recovered and said, 'I'm sorry of your loss' and other series of apologies.

My mom didn't try to hide her anger. "Why did you bring him here?"

"He's Delly's son. I thought you guys liked Delly," I said.

"He's related to Gale," my mom said, obviously.

"Calm down," my dad said.

My mom glared at my dad then at us. She stayed silent, but then soon said, "I'm sorry. You just…" Her expression softened.

Peter nodded and walked off. "I'm sorry," I said to everyone before running off to get Peter.

I grabbed him and pulled him to a stop.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded, "They hate me."

"No they don't. Everyone was just mad that your dad left and never talked to them again. And you just remind them of your dad. It's not your fault."

He nodded and said, "See you after the Reaping."

I nodded back to him and walked off to the section of 16 year olds. When I got there, the section was filled. Some people recognized me and offered me a spot up front. On the way, most girls commented on my dress.

"That's so cute."

"That's really pretty."

"Where did you get that dress?"

I said a set of 'excuse me's' and a set of 'thank yous' to get to the spot I was offered.

The Reaping started right after I got to my spot.

"Hello! Hello!" Our district escort, Ellie Trinket said.

I met Ellie before. Ellie was Effie's younger sister. She wanted to follow in Effie's footsteps and be a District 12 escort. She said she hoped to get a tribute like my mom. Every year I hope that I'm not going to be that tribute.

This year Ellie was dressed like Effie when she escorted my mom during the 74th Hunger Games. She was wearing a pink blazer and a pink knee length pencil skirt. She was also wearing a similar wig like Effie had, a white powdered curly one, with a pink hat. Her hat was the same shade of her outfit. She had 6 inch heels on, rather low for a person from the Capitol. I think Ellie was a bit prettier than Effie, but I'd never admit that to either of them.

"Let's start this year's Reapings with a film right from the Capitol!"

The film was the same one every year. It explained to us about the District 13 rebellion and why the Hunger Games was created. _I was very surprised when they didn't make an updated version about the rebellion my parents started. I guess they didn't want anyone to remember it._

"Let's now listen to Mayor Keene read us the Treaty of Treason!" Ellie said, once the film was over.

We had a new mayor. The old one, Mayor Undersee, didn't survive the rebellion. They had to elect a new mayor for District 12, like all the other districts.

The Mayor read us the Treaty of Treason, explaining got us about the rules of the Hunger Games.

"This year is a Quarter Quell. It is a very special year. Let us find out what type of Games this year would be. Ellie," Mayor Keene said motioning Ellie to speak.

"Yes, this year…" Ellie said, taking out an envelope. The envelope looked ancient, it was the color of cream, but a little bit darker. It was sealed with the Capitol seal, made out of wax.

I thought it would take Ellie a lot of time to open the envelope. Probably needing a letter opener or something, but she opened the letter with no trouble. She just tugged at the wax, and the letter simply opened.

"We all have ladies as our tributes!" Elli announced, finishing her thoughts. The crowd was filled with a series of gasps and worried whispers.

Ellie ran to the bowl and mixed up the names. She pulled one out in particular and ran back to the microphone.

_I was anxious to know the name. I wanted to see who the first tribute for the 4__th__ Quarter Quell would be. _

She opened the slip slowly. _I was surprised she did that. I thought she was anxious too, but apparently she can wait. Unlike me. _

"Blaise Mellark!"

The name kept ringing in my mind.

_Blaise Mellark. _

_Blaise Mellark. _

_Blaise Mellark._

_I guess I was wrong._ _I got reaped, just like my mother. I'm going into the Games. But maybe not. I hope someone volunteers for me. _Everyone in front of me parted and looked at me expectantly. I walked calmly to the stage. I focused on my feet.

_Left. _

_Right._

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Careful. _

_Left. _

_Right. _

_Bump, step over it. _

_Left. _

_I don't want to trip. If I do, I'll look like an idiot. And Effie will probably scold me later on. Woops, I almost tripped. _

_Stairs. _

_Step, step, step. _

"Hello Blaise, nice dress." Ellie greeted me.

"Hi Ellie, nice to see you again. And thank you." I replied politely.

She nodded and asked for volunteers. _I hope someone volunteers. Please, please, please._ The crowd is silent, no one moves a muscle.

I quietly sighed;_ I got my hopes up for nothing. I was going to be that tribute that she was hoping for. Oh well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win the Games. Just like my mother. Maybe I could start another rebellion. _I smiled at the crowd, trying to convince them that I could win. Some smiled at me back, some just looked sad for me.

My mother had trained me using the bow and arrow. I'd gotten pretty good on it. But I was pretty sure my mother was still the best archer in Panem. She also told me the types of edible plants in the forest; I could use that if there was one this year.

"Well, I guess you are our first Quarter Quell tribute this year!" Ellie said in a sing-song voice. She ran back to the bowl and mixed the names up again.

I stared out into the crowd, I first spotted Ryle. He looked furious, and then his expression softened. He gave me a reassuring smile. _You can do this,_ he mouthed. I nodded in reply.

I searched the crowd, looking for Peter. He had a sad expression, and then nodded to me as if saying, _you can win. _I gave him a reassuring smile, and slowly looked away.

_If I wasn't reaped, we would've been good friends,_ I thought.

I searched the crowd again; l now spotted my mother's Prep Team. Octavia and Effie had tears in their eyes. Venia was bawling, and Flavius just looked sad. Venia notched me looking at her, so she wiped her tears away and gave me her smile. I gave her one back and quickly looked away. I was about to cry too.

Ellie finally picked out another slip. _Another victim,_ I thought.

She ran back to the microphone, and almost tripped. She recovered and announced the next and last tribute's name for the Quarter Quell.

"Calantha Azure!" She announced.

The girl was short and skinny, like she didn't have enough to eat. Most people in District 12 didn't have enough to eat, but this girl was skinnier than she should've been.

She walked up the stage and looked out into the crowd. She had deep blue eyes, and shoulder length dirty blond hair. Ellie asked for volunteers and sadly, no one came to rescue her. Ellie told us to shake hands, so we did. While she was shaking my hand, she mouthed, _nice dress. _I mouthed, _thank you_, in reply.

Calantha and I raised our hands into the air. "District 12! I present to you, your Quarter Quell representative, Blaise Mellark and Calantha Azure!" Ellie announced.

While my hands were up, I looked into the crowd, looking for my parents. Luckily, I found them.

My mother was crying, my father looked furious. I smiled at them reassuringly. Putting all my anger and sadness in the smile. My father nodded in agreement, he knew I could do this. Just like they did years ago.

I looked into my mother's eyes, to tell her this was all fine. She gave me a small smile, her expression bore into my mind. She was trying to tell me something with her eyes, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

I felt someone take my arms, it was Ellie. She steered me away and escorted me into the Justice Building.

The minute I stepped into the Justice Building, I only then noticed that by the way my mother looked at me moments ago, she knew this would happen._ I wasn't reaped randomly, Snow picked me in particular. He wanted us to suffer all over again._


End file.
